Neila Soree
Neila Soree is an asari based on Lusia, working reluctantly as a freelance Security Agent there and on a few other worlds in asari space. Biography Neila was born on Thessia, an only child. Both of her parents had passed away by her 130th birthday. Around this time, she joined a commando unit. This lasted for a few years before she tired of such a regimented lifestyle - and she had struggled to show much biotic potential. After leaving, she spent a long time afterwards trying odd jobs from planet to planet before signing up as a mercenary with a spacebound group of ruffians - where her skills with a gun could earn her more. For nearly 90 years she went from world to world, and battle to battle, building up a modest financial nesting. After having a bit of an awakening of her conscience, she later left the fighter's life again and started to look for a more 'normal' path. A few more years of drifting around and scraping by, and she found a job that fell into the middle-ground of what she wanted and what she was good at, starting work as a freelance security agent and part time instructor in related fields. Her experience and ability helped her thrive in practice, and the job allowed her more free time and fewer gunfights. She was on Lusia when the Reaper War started, and quickly volunteered to help with a local resistance group in Monoi - the capitol. After a while, the group was scattered, and she spent a few weeks in a very small pack of survivors that got by scavenging and hiding for a few weeks before meeting up with larger groups of people again, just after the war had ended. Making her way back to Monoi, she spent some time helping what was left of the community work on cleaning and rebuilding the city, and settled in. Now she lives just outside of Monoi, and once again hires out her services as an occasional bodyguard or security agent, while donating a lot of her free time to her newly-rebuilt neighborhood. Appearance Neila has vibrant blue eyes and a pale blue/purple skin color, with a unique-looking purple pattern on the sides of her head. She's also had eyebrows tattood on since learning to like their expressive ability in humans. She is of average height compared to most asari, but a bit on the leaner, lankier side of the spectrum. Personality Neila can be quiet, thoughtful, and analytic, and is also confident in her judgements. When she feels mistreated or threatened, she can also be very cold. Her past work is a touchier subject, and she won't discuss much unless it's brought to her. She lives pretty modestly now, and has a harder time talking herself into buying things she doesn't need than many people seem to. She's taken to athletic activities more often in her free time, including swimming, running, and lately biking. They've helped her keep in better condition, and have proven to be fun. Character Trivia -Asexual. Hasn't had a bondmate or sexual partner, and doesn't show much interest in ever finding one. -Is considered to be lacking in biotic ability, and can struggle to do things many Asari might consider basic. Made up for this as a soldier by being a well-practiced shot, and having keen survival instincts. Survey Threads A specialty of Neila on the CDN boards. Survey the First Survey the Second For The Money Survey the Third Survey the Fourth It's Been A While: New Questions. Notes OTHER -Played by Neila_Soree / its_a_ghost / JesterDK in the chatroom -Her drawn avatars and pictures are drawn by the user, and thus used with permission. -The current avatar, shown on this page, is edited together using an in-game model, drawn parts and highlighting (most of the nose and mouth), and most of the facial features are based on Lyndall Jarvis Category:Asari Category:Characters